Like a Mirror
by damagedSky
Summary: 'It's like looking through a mirror...' Kenny thought as he gazed at the figure on the other side of the pond.


Kenny often wondered if it was just his imagination.

When he'd sit by Stark's Pond and cry, he'd notice someone was on the other side, crying as well.

He wasn't sure who that person was, but he felt as though he was looking in a mirror. The boy on the other side of the pond had distinguishable blond hair and Kenny was sure he had the same blue eyes he had.

He could guess who it was, but there were a number of blonds in South Park. He had though about just going over there and see but he was afraid that the boy would disappear if he even tried to make contact.

At first, he came to Stark's Pond to release the frustration he kept bottled up. His worries with friends and family, he let it all out when he came to the pond. It was like his own sanctuary… but as time flew by, he went there to watch the boy who never once seemed to have noticed him.

Kenny had wondered if it was Tweek, or Pip. But when he had asked them, they had denied the fact it was them. And Kenny believed them. He just wouldn't believe it if the ever twitchy Tweek, or the oh-so-polite Pip were the ones crying by the pond.

He had asked a numerous amount of blonds as well, but no one seemed to fit the bill. They could only be denying it was them, but Kenny somehow _knew _it wasn't anyone he had already asked.

When Kenny finally found the courage to go there and simply wait for the mysterious person, he was surprised to find Butters Stotch to walk by that spot, sit down and cry.

Kenny watched him as he was hidden by the shadows. He noted how his shoulders shook and how he muffled his sobs with his arm. He wasn't wearing his usual teal blue shirt and Kenny wondered if that was the only reason as to why he never thought about Butters.

Truth be told though, Kenny knew he would never have suspected Butters. The kid was the downright image of happiness. He was always smiling, always so optimistic, and easily trusted people, which resulted with him usually being tricked. A lot of people had already taken advantage of his innocence and naivety. They usually used him in wild schemes that almost always ended with Butters getting in trouble or getting hurt. And they weren't even purposeful schemes at all; it was usually all for their own entertainment. Kenny had often wondered how that kid kept on smiling like he did.

…

…

…

Oh shit.

Kenny mentally slammed his head on a brick wall. He should have known. From personal experience, he knew when to put up a strong front. He had been the one at the short end of the stick once, considering people used to taunt him about his poverty. Up until now, tat was what he was doing, only letting his defenses down when he's all by himself.

He was going through the same thing, and yet he over-looked the person who must have had a lot to cry about and never did.

Kenny stepped out of the shadows slowly, making sure he didn't scare Butters away.

When he was close enough, he stared at the shaking form of the smaller blond and he found himself feeling responsible. For what reason? He wasn't sure.

"Butters…" he whispered and the said boy jumped up in surprise. He whirled around and found himself staring into the eyes of Kenny McCormick.

He quickly wiped at his eyes, trying to erase the evidence. But his nose was still red and his eyes looked swollen. He put on a smile, and Kenny noted that it was the same smile he always wore. He wondered whether or not that smile on Butters face had always been a fake all along.

"K-Kenny!" Butters exclaimed a little shaky. "You s-scared me! What 'cha doin' all the way out here?"

Kenny looked away and decided to just sit down besides the other blond. Silence enveloped the two and Kenny stared at his reflection in the pond. It looked like it always had, him being all moody and miserable. The only difference was he had someone with him who looked exactly the same even with that ridiculous smile on his face.

"You know…" he started, breaking the silence, "I always thought it was like looking through a mirror…" Butters tilted his head in confusion. Kenny faced him and their eyes locked. Both tantalizing blue eyes stared at each other and it really did feel as though it was a mirror they were staring at.

"When I saw you crying there."

Butters looked away, unable to take the honesty that was dripping from Kenny's words. Kenny sighed and looked back at the pond. "I always thought that I was the only one who had to hide how I really feel. I thought that I was the only one who had to pretend so no one would pity me. Dying over and over has its advantages actually… it gives me time away from the things that stress me out. But I haven't died as of late and I guess I just needed a place to get away from it all…"

Butters nodded, to reassure Kenny he was still listening. He has his face with his knees pulled to his chest. Only his eyes were visible and yet they too were slightly hidden by his bangs.

"I didn't think that someone would have had it harder than me…" finished Kenny.

Butters didn't respond, he just kept his eyes towards the lake, staring at his own reflection intensely.

"I had never even begin to think how it must be for you… after all you go through, you still keep that smiling façade. I mean, no one ever thought about how you felt. Even though now that I think about it, it's kind of obvious…"

"So what?" Butters suddenly snapped at him, "You're going to start pitying me? Are you going to try and make me feel like I'm wanted or some part of your group just because you feel sorry for me?" Kenny stared at him as tears started streaming down his face.

"I don't want your pity!" Butters yelled at him and without any warning at all, he flung his arms around Kenny and started sobbing. "I don't want your pity…" he repeated in little gasps as he buried his face on Kenny's chest.

Kenny brought a trembling hand on the small of Butters' back and started rubbing soothing circles on it.

"I don't pity you Butters…" he said, "Actually, I admire you.

After all you've been through, I've never seen you crack. You continue keeping that smiling face. I don't think I can do what you're doing. To keep it all bottled up inside all this time. It must be hard." Butters had stopped crying then and was staring straight at him, although a few sniffles and whimpers still escaped his lips once in a while.

"But Kenny…" he said and sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "You do the same thing, don 'cha?" he asked as he held unto Kenny's arm.

"Not really." Kenny replied, "I sometimes lose it when it becomes too much and I start lashing out at people."

"You're really strong Butters. I don't know why people don't see that." _You didn't see that as well until you actually _saw _him, you hypocrite! _He scolded himself before staring down at the still Butters on his arm.

Butters blushed at the statement and let go, he looked at him and gave Kenny a real genuine smile, "Thanks Ken."

Blue met blue and Kenny hadn't realized what he was doing until he felt the soft feel of Butters' lips on his own.

It was a soft sweet kiss. It wasn't forceful or passionate. It was just what they needed, something calm and soothing in their hectic lives.

When they pulled apart the blush on Butters' face had darkened considerably until his ears were also a dark shade of red. Kenny chuckled before reaching out and ruffling Butters' hair. The latter pouted before giving him a mall smile.

Both looked away and stared at the reflection in the pond.

Two blue-eyed blonds stared at them. One was smaller, had a adorably red face and his hair was slightly lighter in tone compared to the other who had a darker shade of messy hair and was sporting bright orange colored jacket.

They looked completely different but if you look closer, both had this look of contentment on their faces. Kenny smiled and he grabbed Butters' hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Like looking through a mirror."

**a/n: **Another cheesy BUNNY story from moi. Hehehehehe... hope you guys don't mind I'm spamming the fandom with such crappy stories, I just can't help myself. XD


End file.
